


A lesson to learn

by AngelaChristian



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Guilt, M/M, Male Slash, Punishment, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Torture, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: teaser : "....whenever I’ll encounter any man, who sells little innocent boys to cruel and perverted man, I’ll take action…” Varys was wrong; he wasn’t like that...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, I don't make money with it.

Petyr Baelish woke up lieing on his bed in a darkened room. His naked body was covered by a blanket. The last thing he could remember was drinking a glass of water and eating some fruits at his desk. Suddenly, he felt dizzy , so he must have had passed out and somebody must have had taken him to his room in the meantime.

He tried to get up, but couldn’t due to his hands and feet being tied to the bedposts. With raising panic, he started to pull the ropes and kick his legs, but couldn’t tear them off. Still, he was to proud to scream for help and pulled the ropes again and again. Did anybody try to rob him ? He felt that he was still wearing his rings, so this wasn’t the reason.  
Suddenly, he noticed a movement in the corner of his room. 

“Who’s there ? Don’t be a coward and hide from me, if you had the courage to tie me up, then have the courage to look into my eyes as well !” he yelled into the darkness.  
The shadow moved closer He held a big candle in his hand, that he placed on the nightstand.

“Lord Varys !!!” This was the last person he expected to see.

Varys bowed very formally. “Lord Baelish, what a pleasure to meet you under these very… obscure circumstances.”, he answered in his usual, polite singsong voice.

“Free me of those ropes before this situation gets too compromising for both of us.”, he commanded. 

Varys smiled. “You don’t understand…I was the one who wanted you to be in that position.”

“What ??? I don’t understand.”

“Well, then let me explain this a little to you…like…I told you quite a while ago, that I had a rather unpleasant encounter with a man, who sold me to another man that resulted in my genitals being cut off…since that day, I swore to myself, that whenever I’ll encounter any man, who sells little innocent boys to cruel and perverted man, I’ll take action…” 

Petyr turned as pale as the sheet he was lieing on. “Don’t tell me that you…”

Varys shook his head in amusement. “I won’t be that cruel, the world doesn’t need more eunuchs. I’ll just help you to understand, how disgusting it is for all these boys to be touched and hurt by those nasty men. After that you might no longer feel the need to offer them to your costumers and promise to me to never do it again.” 

With these words, he pulled away the blanket from his body. He looked at him. “You are an attractive man, I must admit.”

“I knew you were gay…”,Petyr hissed. He didn’t like where this was going.

“Ah, ah, don’t get me wrong, with my genitals I also lost any kind of sexual desire for any person, male or female. I do this to hurt you, not to please myself.” He smiled.

Then his hand moved right into Petyr’s crotch.   
“I still remember how to please a man, if I have to. Soon, you will enjoy this very much.” His hand closed in a tight grip around his cock.

Petyr tried to turn away from him, but the robes didn’t allow it. The more he would beg him to stop, the merrier Varys’ questionable joy would be. He didn’t want him to triumph over him, so he stopped fighting.  
“You can do anything to my body, but you can’t make me enjoy it.” But his body was already betraying him, turning his words into lies.

“I won’t promise anything to you.”

“We will see, Lord Baelish” 

Unrelentingly, his hand kept on moving. Petyr tried to imagine a more pleasant situation with a woman, but couldn’t. This was purely disgusting. How could this common bastard dare to do this to him ? His breath went faster with anger and arousal. 

“You got a nice big cock, too bad that it was waisted on a guy like you, who doesn’t have a wife, I mean…” 

His grip tightened. Petyr bit his lower lip in order to keep himself from moaning. He pulled the ropes in anger.

“You are such a nice little boy…” Without further warning, he kissed him on his lips, pushing his tongue deep into his mouth.

Petyr retched with disgust and tried to spit his tongue out. He couldn’t breathe. After seconds that felt like forever, Varys let him go.

He gasped for air. “Varys, your such a bastard ! I will make you disappear without a trace ! One day, when you don’t expect it, it’ll be your last one…”, he whispered.

He chuckled. “You’re not in a position to threaten me.” He pinched his balls. The sudden pain was so sharp that it brought tears to his eyes and made him scream.

“Ahhhh…”

“Oh, you like this ? Shall I do it again ?”

“No, no please don’t,” he cried. 

Varys smiled in a cold way.”Maybe you like this better.” 

He held a long, round piece of wood in the shape of a penis that was fixed to a harness made of leather-strings into his sight. 

“I found this in your brothel. Let’s find out what we can do with it…”

Petyr sighed with frustration. That thing was used when a man wanted to be penetrated by a women. “If you still had a real cock, you would have much more fun raping me. It’s a shame that you have to depend on such a substitute.”

“I’ll enjoy the sight of you crying and begging me to stop…unless, you promise me to never sell children to your costumers.”

“Go to hell !”

“Well then…” He fixed the harness over his dressing-gown around his wide hips. “Do you remember that redhead who died in a tragic way after being offered to our dear King Joeffrey ? I liked her a lot. I want you to think of her when I take you and what it must have felt like to be treated worse than an animal.” 

“Again, go…to…hell !” he whispered in a low voice.

“Well, I don’t want your screaming to wake up whole King’s landing, so I’m afraid, I’ll have to gag you. And…to be honest…I’m tired of your talking.”   
He reached for a long piece of cloth together with a smaller one, then got onto the bed and positioned himself between Lord Baelish’s spread legs. He leaned forward, using his weight to push the slender man into the mattress.   
Again, Petyr couldn’t breathe. He opened his mouth gasping for air, only to get the gag stuffed into it. Varys fixed it around his head.

“Now you’re a quiet little boy.” Petyr’s eyes sparkled with fury in response.

Varys took a pot of ointment out of his dressing-gown, opened it and spread its content over the wooden cock, then touched Petyr’s butt. 

“Blood would ruin the sheets…”,he shrug in excuse.

Petyr felt his finger entering him. This was a strange sensation; the finger curled up which made him gasp when it hit an unknown spot inside of his body that sent waves of pleasure through him.  
Finally, Varys used the fake cock to thrust into him. Petyr couldn’t move under his weight. He didn’t like it, but nevertheless his body reacted as if he did so. If this would go on, he wouldn’t last long.  
Meanwhile Varys enjoyed playing him like a musical instrument. Every touch and thrust lead to another moan, groan or grunt muffled by the gag. Petyr fought against his body’s urge for release but lost. He arched his back, while he felt shots of warm liquid splashing on his skin.

Varys removed the gag. “Shame on you Petyr, look what you’ve done to my clothes ! Admit it, you liked it, you’re so sick and twisted that you like being raped.”  
“No !!!” he yelled at him, but his screaming turned into sobbing.

Petyr woke up in his bedroom. The sun was already shining through the thick curtains. He squeezed his eyes shut. The bright light made his head ache even more than it did before. The candle on his nightstand wasn’t burning and the cover of his bed stuck to his skin. His pillow felt wet from sweat and tears. 

The half empty bottle of Whiskey laied between a pile of his clothes. He couldn’t remember how he got home last night or if he had been with somebody. The room was spinning. Alcohol and Petyr never worked well together. Pictures came back to his memory, that didn’t make sense to him. He would never allow such things to happen, neither would he intentionally wish for them to become reality. Those acts were embarrassing, dirty, insane…he didn’t want to remember anything about it. 

Varys was wrong; he wasn’t like that, he didn’t do anything wrong, he just provided what the marked desired. And Varys couldn’t harm him, he couldn’t proof his accuses. His customers payed well, he could use the money. He wasn’t a bad person, not noble Lord Petyr Baelish.


End file.
